


Even roses have their thorns

by SupremeOumotaFangirl1505



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Painful Sex, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeOumotaFangirl1505/pseuds/SupremeOumotaFangirl1505
Summary: Kokichi Ouma and Kaito Momota are common rivals, that's a fact to everyone that knows them. The killing game doesn't help with that either, their views constantly causing arguments between the two, always at eachother's throats whenever they could be.But one day, Angie Yonaga forces them into a closet to bond, and they start to see eye-to-eye.A certain detective watches with anger from the distance as they grow closer.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are sensitive to or have been through any of these topics, I advise you to stop reading now. If you continue reading, I apologise in advance if you get upset. You have been warned.

Another day in the killing game. Another day of high tensions. Another day of constantly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was there, ready to strike.

Kaito Momota was incredibly uneasy at this moment in time, and he had every reason to be, after the motive that Monokuma had just revealed. Their lives were on a time limit, and if someone didn't kill before it ended, they would all die.

He wished there was something he could do about it, but going up against Monokuma and the Monokubs in those Exisals would be idiotic, even the Astronaut knew that.

So he instead just hoped and prayed that none of them would give in and find a way out of the situation.

Kaito walked around the academy in silence for a while, only left with his thoughts, feeling a calmness overcome him-

"Heeey, Kai-chan!" A voice rang out from behind him, almost making the Astronaut almost jump out of his skin.

He groaned at the realisation that it was Kokichi Ouma who had yelled, the annoying little brat who never failed to piss him off.

"What is it, Ouma?" Kaito sighed, not bothering to turn around as the Supreme Leader was soon in front of him anyway.

"Well, I just want to talk to you obviously! Didn't you miss my presence, Kai-chan?" The smaller asked with a grin, knowing full well what the awnser was.

"Of course I didn't miss you, why would I?" Kaito shot back and began to walk away. Unfortunately, Kokichi followed him.

"You're not leaving until I'm done with you!" Kokichi whined, pouting. The Astronaut let out a long drawn out groan. "Yes I am."

The smaller went to reply, but was cut off by a certain white haired girl skipping over.

"Nyahahaha!" Angie giggled, tilting her head to the side. "Atua says you two need to stop fighting and get along!"

Without giving the two of them a chance to speak, the Artist dragged them behind her, grinning.

"Angie, what-" But before Kaito could finish his sentence, she shoved the two of them into a small, cramped closet and locked it from outside.

"Nyahaha! Atua says I cannot let you out until you bond!"

With that, the girl left, leaving Kaito to bang on the door, yelling to be let out, and Kokichi leaned against the wall, sighing.


	2. There's more to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito banged his fists against the door in frustration, yelling until his throat became sore. He hated being locked in this closet with his number one enemy. It was starting to piss him off. He slammed his head into the door, groaning in annoyance. A voice spoke from behind him.
> 
> "Sooo Kai-chan, what do you suggest we do while trapped in here?"

"Angie, let us out!" Kaito yelled, hitting and kicking at the locked door keeping them both in here.

From behind him, Kokichi sighed. "It's no use, Kai-chan. She left. Give up and just do what she wants if you want to be let out so badly."

"I'm not talking to you and becoming your friend!" Kaito glared at him over his shoulder. "You're a liar and you wouldn't care if we all died here!"

A sinister grin stretched across the Supreme Leader's face. "Yup, that's right~! You could die in here with me and I wouldn't care at all!"

The Astronaut growled and turned back to the door, resuming his kicking and punching on the door.

Kaito banged his fists against the door in frustration, yelling until his throat became sore. He hated being locked in this closet with his number one enemy. It was starting to piss him off. He slammed his head into the door, groaning in annoyance. A voice spoke from behind him.

"Sooo Kai-chan, what do you suggest we do while trapped in here?"

"Well, you could help by trying to kick the door down." He sighed.

"But I'm so weak Kai-chan, if I so much as tapped the door I'd die!" Kokichi yelled, then tears filled his eyes as his bottom lip trembled. "Do you want me to die, Kai-chan? WAHHHHH YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"Oh for God's sake, shut up!" The taller yelled, seemingly frustrated with the whole situation. "You're giving me a headache!"

The tears were gone as quickly as they came, which made Kaito question if Kokichi was even human. "Oops, sorry Kai-chan! I won't do it again~"

Kaito sighed. "That's a lie....you're practically made of lies, man..."

"But there's more to me than that."

The sudden cold tone in Kokichi's voice made Kaito freeze up and turn around.

"I'm more than just a liar." The little leader spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "Maybe if you just gave in to Angie and got to know me, you'd realise that."

The Astronaut felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He never thought that the smaller felt saddened by everyone just shunning him and brushing off everything he said as a lie. He couldn't imagine how alone the boy felt. "Kokichi, I..."

"Juuust kidding! Gosh Kai-chan, you're so gullible to fall for that! All I am is a liar, you were right!" The Supreme Leader laughed.

Kaito suddenly sat down cross legged on the floor. Kokichi blinked. "Uh, Kai-chan? What are you doing?"

"Come on, sit down. We'll talk and try and get to know eachother better." The taller smiled.

Kokichi looked taken aback by these words. "I was joking, you know-"

He yanked the little leader down, hearing an audible gasp, but decided not to comment on it.

"....Explain to me why you just yanked me to the floor." Kokichi said, wearing a blank expression as he sat on his knees.

"We're gonna talk and try to see eye-to-eye." Kaito grinned.

"I was just joking, you know!" The smaller pouted. "Goddd, Kai-chan, you take everything so seriously!"

The Astronaut bit back the urge to yell. The whole point of this was to understand Kokichi's motives. "Just at least try and talk to me."

There was silence for a while. Then the little leader let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Fiiine."


	3. Growing closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day by day, Kokichi and Kaito grow closer. They're beginning to understand eachother, still fighting sometimes, but they feel as though they've come far.
> 
> Then tragedy strikes.

Kokichi and Kaito leave the closet, laughing and chatting as two friends would. It was odd for them to be seen talking together as friends, and it seemed to be getting to a certain Detective.

"Um, Momota-kun?" Shuichi spoke, trailing behind the Astronaut and Supreme Leader.

"Yeah, Shuichi?" Kaito turned to him with a smile. "What is it?"

"It's just....you and Ouma-kun are talking. Not as enemies, as friends....I-I don't have a problem with it, of course, but-"

"But what?" Kokichi grinned. "Me and Kai-chan are friends now, shouldn't you be relieved?"

Shuichi looked ready to disagree, but instead closed his mouth and slowly nodded. "I...I suppose.."

"Good!" Kokichi giggled. "So, Kai-chan, what should we do now?"

"Hm, maybe we should head back to our rooms. It looks like it's getting dark outside." Kaito replied.

"Aww, alright. Bye Kai-chan!" Kokichi waved before running off to his room.

"Bye Kokichi!" Kaito yells to the boy as he walked off to his room.

Shuichi headed back to his room with a sigh. "This probably won't last..."

\----

He turned out to be wrong though. The next morning, in the dining hall, Kokichi and Kaito were sat at a table together, talking again.

Shuichi walked over. "Uh, hey you two....I see you're still getting along..."

"Yup!" The little leader genuinely smiled. "I don't feel as alone as before, now that Kai-chan is my friend."

Shuichi just nodded in acknowledgement, walking over to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Later that day, when night time rolled around once again, Shuichi told himself it would never last. Kokichi and Kaito were never supposed to befriend one another.

\----

Seven days. Seven days of Kokichi and Kaito getting along. Seven days of Shuichi watching it all, seven days of him silently and reluctantly agreeing with everything they said.

When he headed back to his room that night, malice was clear in his face. "Something needs to be done....they can't continue being all friendly with eachother. She won't be happy if it continues, no, she'll kill me..."

Shuichi grabbed some gloves, putting them on his hands, before pulling a knife out of one of his drawers. "I must stop this, once and for all...."

\----

The next morning came. Kokichi awoke from his sleep with a loud yawn, stretching before dragging himself out of bed.

While brushing his teeth, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something horrific, something that would never leave his vision, something that would haunt him for the rest of his life....

Kaede Akamatsu's body was hanging in the air, held up by 5 huge machetes stabbed through her arms, legs, and stomach, with one small hunting knife stabbed through her forehead.

Kokichi dropped his toothbrush and let out a blood curdling scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not leave hate in the comments. This book is to raise awareness for both rape victims and people with suicidal thoughts. I will leave the suicide help number and the number to childline if any of you need it. Thank you and stay safe and strong.
> 
> 116 123 (Suicide Helpline/Samaritans)
> 
> 0800 1111 (Childline)


End file.
